Obey Me
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Your relationship with Sannan has never lacked thrill. Sannan x Reader (Oneshot)


**Obey Me**

 _This relationship has never lacked thrill._

 **A Hakuoki Fanfiction**

 **Rating:** Mature (18+)

 **Pairings:** Keisuke Sannan x Fem!Reader

* * *

"Sannan-san, I thought you could use some tea." You said softly, closing the sliding door behind you.

"Ah," he smiled, "Thank you very much."

You carefully carried the tray over to his workstation when he'd been sitting for the last 6 hours. He peeked over the rim of his glasses as you poured a cup of tea for the two of you, waiting on you to hand him his cup.

"Do you think it's time for a break?" he asked, staring into the cup. The arising steam fogged the lenses of his glasses though he didn't seem to mind it one bit.

You smiled softly, giving away the answer to his question.

The brunette chuckled softly, "I'm finally getting the hang of your subtle hints."

Sannan had a habit of overexerting himself when he got really passionate about something, especially when he'd had all the resources he needed from the beginning. He didn't want to stop until he'd completed his projects and while you respected that part of him it also worried you. But you'd known to be careful with the way to went about confronting him. Subtlety was your best friend.

"So," you began, "how is it coming along?"

He took a sip of his tea and took a deep breath, "There is no more that can be done, I believe. It is now complete."

Your eyes sparkled at hearing those words, "Congratulations!"

The secretary-general chuckled at your expression, "Not quite. I'm unsure if it is affective or not just yet."

"Hm? Then, when do you plan on testing it?" you asked glancing over at his workstation. Your eyes dancing across the many test tubes and beakers until your gaze rested on a small vile of purplish liquid.

Sannan's eyes narrowed at you, something lingered behind that gaze but the smile of his face made it hard to tell what it was.

"Soon enough."

You nodded. There were so many questions you wanted to ask about his new 'medicine' though you were sure that he'd evade your questions until he was certain of its effects. You both sat their quietly after he'd given his response.

"_, would you like to be my test subject?" he asked suddenly.

Your eyes widened with shock and you were wondered if you'd heard him correctly. He wanted to text something on you when he hadn't even told you what it was meant for anyway?

"S-Sannan-san…" You whispered.

"You're always going on and on about how you want to be helpful to my work." He tilted his head and leaned toward you with a grin, "This could help me a great deal."

His voice was so low and soft that it sent shivers down your spine. He was so close you could smell mint on his breath from the tea. You cast your glance to the floor, contemplating your next words. He reached over to the table but you didn't bother to look up until he spoke up again.

"I was only kidding, _." He smiled, "Here, drink your tea before it gets cold."

He carefully handed you the cup, your hands casually brushing against his.

"Thank you." You whispered.

Sannan nodded before turning back to his workstation, beginning to clean his mess a bit. You had taken a few big gulps of your now lukewarm tea, finishing off the last of it so that you could assist him. You carefully placed your empty cup on the tea tray. You glanced up to see that the vile that'd caught your attention was now gone.

"Ah, _. You can take mine as well." He said, jotting something down into some paper before empting a test tube.

"Alright!" you said, reaching for his cup. Your brow rose curiously when you'd noticed that steam was still rising from it. Shouldn't it have cooled off like yours by now?

"_?" he called, causing you to flinch slightly.

"I'm sorry." You giggled quietly, placing the cup on the tray with the rest.

The older man reached forward, placing his hand on your cheek, "Your spacing out. Have you been resting properly?"

You smiled, "I have. I'm sorry to make you worry."

His brows furrow as he searched your face quietly before frowning and standing to his feet. He folded his arms and carefully chewed the bottom of his lip, "It doesn't work then…" he mumbled low enough that only he could hear himself.

"Sannan, what's wrong?" you asked standing to your feet as well.

He shook his head, smiling softly, "Oh, don't mind me. Say, _. It's getting late. Go get some rest after you've finished your night cleaning."

You pouted, "Only if you go to bed too. You can't stay up working tonight."

Sannan chuckled before leaning forward, pressing a soft peck on your lips, "Of course. I will turn in as well."

After sharing your goodbyes, you took the tea tray so that you could clean up the kitchen before going to your room for the night.

Moments later, you found yourself shifting on your futon uncomfortably, you'd felt as though your body was on fire. Your mouth had gone dry. You were parched. You hurried to the kitchen to quench your thirst. You drank the water so quickly that it'd been spilling from the corners of your mouth and onto your night cloths. Soon, you'd no longer felt ridiculously thirsty but your body was still on fire.

You returned to your futon, hoping that you could soon fall asleep again but you realized that wouldn't be happening for you anytime soon. Your breathing was slowly growing uneven and short.

"What is wrong with me?" you panted.

You rolled off of your futon and quietly snuck out of your room, careful not to walk heavily. It was obviously far too late to be roaming headquarters. You tiptoed your way to Keisuke's room without being heard.

"S-Sannan-san, are you awake?" You called softly, grabbing at your arms as your body shuddered involuntarily.

The door quietly slid open and you saw him standing with a concerned look on his face. The heat had become overwhelming at the point and you could no longer stand. You dropped to the floor, grabbing at the man's ankles and pleading.

"H-Help me, S-Sannan-san." You whispered.

He gulped as he peeked out the door to make sure no one had seen you come into his room before closing the door. He kneeled down to cradle you in his arms, "What is the problem, _?"

Your lips trembled as you explained your symptoms to the older man, whose lips slowly curled more and more into a smile with every gasp for air.

"I see. Tell me, _ do you feel a warm sensation building just beneath your core?" he asked, calmly.

You nodded.

His smile had become twisted, "Then, it does work over time. A few minor adjustments should do the trick."

"A-Adjustments…?" you repeated.

His comment replayed over and over in your head until it finally clicked.

"You poisoned me?!" you nearly yelled.

"Poison? _, keep your voice down when you're making foolish assumptions like that!" Keisuke's eyes narrowed at you, "I drugged your tea with a very special medicine of mine. It seems that I have given you a bit too much. That can be quite problematic."

Your fingers clawed at his chest as the heat grew more intense, "What do you mean, problematic?!"

Sannan loosened your collar so that he could easily slide off your night shirt.

"Please, relax. I know exactly how to relieve the symptoms of the aphrodisiac." He began, "On one condition."

Your breathing hitched at the feeling of his lips pressing against your skin.

"What is it?" you asked."Obey me."

"Y-Yes sir." You managed.

He looked into your eyes and smiled softly, "Excellent."

His lips crashed into yours without as much as a warning, startling you. Keisuke wasted no time in stripping away every article of clothing on you until you were completely bare beneath him. You blushed, avoiding eye contact, squeezing your legs together.

"You're fairly composed considering the dosage I gave you." He whispered, tracing one of your nipples. "But then again, you've never been the one to initiate anything… It must be burning you up inside holding back so much."

You glared at him, "Don't tease me so much, Sannan!"

He chuckled, lowering himself down to take your hardened nipple into his mouth as he teased the other with his fingertips. He noticed you writhing underneath him, obviously yearning to be touched elsewhere. He felt you attempting to tug off his clothing, in response he pinned your arms above your head. Though he decided he'd make you wait just a little longer until you practically shaking and begging for him.

"Please, Keisuke!" you whimpered, tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. "I need you."

He whispered, "In that case…"

He hurriedly stripped himself, hearing you saying things like that were an aphrodisiac itself. He'd known then that he himself could no longer hold back. Soon, he was kneeling between your legs tracing your inner thigh with the tip of his tongue, teasingly rubbing your bud with his thumb.

"These are your orders, _." He whispered as he pressed a kiss against your throbbing clit. "I will give your body the attention it so desperately craves but you are not to come until I give my word. Do you understand?"

Your bottom lip quivered as you felt his lips brush against your arousal. "Y-Yes sir."

"Very well."

Keisuke swept his tongue along your folds without warn causing your back to arch off the floor. You reach down to grab a handful of his hair. A part of him wanted to swat your hand away but he'd decided to let you get away with it since he'd already been so cruel. He sucked at your throbbing as he pushed a single digit inside of you, working you so slowly it was painful. He was no fool. He'd known that he was driving you mad with desire; it was all a part of his plan. He noticed the impatient wiggling of your hip which lead him to withdraw his finger and place his large, warm hands on your thighs. He forced you to hold still as he sucked and kissed at your bud, occasionally slurping at your arousal. Your fingers locked themselves in his hair and he moaned quietly at the sting. That 'warm sensation' he'd mentioned earlier had built up in your core and you were certain that you were going to climax until he pulled back. You lie there panting, frustrated as he smiled sadistically at you.

"You're not allowed climax until I give you permission." He reminded you before crashing his lips into yours allowing you to taste you essence at he shoved his tongue into your mouth.

Sannan's ears perked up at the sound of you whimpering helplessly. He reached down to finally give his own arousal some attention causing it to twitch with excitement. He bit his bottom lip as he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing member and slowly gave it a few pumps before running his thumb across the head, glossing it over with pre-cum.

"_." He gasped as he positioned his cock at your heat.

He fought back the desire to slam into you as he slowly pressed the head inside of you only to remove it hastily. He'd repeated that motion until you'd brought your hand up to his hardened chest and begged that he'd give it all to you in a hushed whisper. He nodded as he was having a hard time holding back himself. He reared back his hips before slamming forward. A loud yelp escaped your lip and he leaned down to muffle you with a wet kiss. Your nails skated along his toned back, careful not to leave scratches. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily against the crook of your neck. He lifted your legs, allowing himself to thrust deeper. You nearly cried out his name before he kissed you again.

It was then that you felt that familiar heats rising in your core, his thrusts were so quick that you were certain he'd let you come. He grunted as he felt your walls clenching around him. Sannan didn't hesitate to pull out, leaving you on the cusp of an orgasm. He ran his hand through his hair, panting.

"You were so close." He smiled, "But, did you really think I would give it to that easily?"

Your face burned with embarrassment and frustration, "Why are you being so cruel?"

He chuckled, "Cruel? I'm only testing the effects of my new substance."

You frowned at him. You'd known that couldn't be any further from the truth. He'd had a habit of giving lame excuses to cover up his behavior.

"Now," he whispered lifting you up into a kneeling positing "Please turn around for me."

You didn't hesitate to do as you were told. Keisuke placed his hand on the back of your shoulder and guided you down patiently until you on your hands and knees. He let out a low moan as he placed his pulsating length at your entrance. It didn't take long for him to set his pace. He gripped the back of your shoulder and held on tightly to your waist, rocking you back to meet his thrusts. He whispered to you through gritted teeth, things that made your cheeks burn. The wet sound of sweat glossed skin slapping against each other, panting and somewhat muffled moans of pleasure lightly echoed throughout the room. He suddenly pulled you up so that his chest was flat against your back. His ragged breath against the nape of your neck sent shivers down your spine.

The older man wrapped his arm around your waist to tease your sensitive bud as he thrust into you, placing sloppy kisses on your shoulder. You tossed your head back and moaned his name. He brought a hand up to roughly cover your mouth.

"You don't want to make me upset by letting the others know what you sound like, do you?" he asked, panting heavily.

You shook your head, brows needled together from the pressure he'd been applying to your clit.

"Mm, _. It seems I've reached my limit." He said, although you didn't see him you could hear that he'd been smiling. "Come with me."

He rubbed your bud in a circular motion to aid his thrusts as he brought you to orgasm. The warmth that'd been welling up inside of you and finally exploded. Had he not covered your mouth, you may have woken every man in the headquarters! He buried his face in the nape of your neck in an attempt to muffle himself, though it hadn't worked very well. Your trembling legs were ready to give out but Sannan had a grip on you that you couldn't escape from. He held you in place, resting his head against your back until the world stopped spinning.


End file.
